


My Chosen

by ONegaTIVE



Category: The Mummy (2017), Thor (Movies), hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Arranged Marriage, Asgard as a Kingdom, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Boners, BAMF Loki, Blood Magic, Character Death, Curses, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Evil Plans, F/M, Flirting, Haunting, Illusions, Interviews, Kill for the throne, Kingdoms, Late night boners, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Master/Servant, Maximum security, Pacts, Paranormal Investigators, Partner Betrayal, Poison, Poisoning, Possession, Prayer, Priests, Prophetic Dreams, Psychiatric Hospitals, Psychic Bond, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rage, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Reporter, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sacred blade, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Self-Sacrifice, Servant Loki, Sorcerers, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide, Swords & Sorcery, The world is ours, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, blood sacrifice, give in, haunted forest, hot dreams, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONegaTIVE/pseuds/ONegaTIVE
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a Paranormal researcher and investigator who has just been handed a new case. He and his crew are sent to Kidderminster to investigate and old military tunnel from World War II. But what Tom doesn't expect is to come face to face with a centuries old Sorcerer named Loki, whose cursed the land and now him.After Tom is held in a maximum security insane asylum after becoming possessed, reporter and former Priest Chris Hemsworth has been brought in to interview Tom and expose him as a fake. But when Loki's curse draws him in will Chris be able to stop him from taking over completely and save Tom while his own fate and the fate of the world is at stake?(Okay so I made Chris out to be a Priest, but he left, and since I'm not apart of any religion, it'll be waaaayyy too hard to describe or get into detail with all that shit, so do forgive me for changing my mind on that part.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw The Mummy recently and fuuuuckk it was really good. So this is kinda sorta inspired by it. Minus Loki being a seriously hot Mummy with a crush on Tom Cruise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Loki and Prince Thor.

_**Europe 1412** _

 

King Odin ruled over the Kingdom of Asgard, his beautiful Queen Frigga ruled by his side. Their first born and sole heir to the throne was their son, Prince Thor. Thor was a fearless, mighty warrior. He was also arrogant, reckless, but he wanted only the best for his Kingdom. 

Loki was but a servant. Born and raised in slavery, he held no ill will with the royal family. His parents died shortly after his birth, and he was raised by the other servants. They were his family. 

As the years went by, Loki matured, putting more responsibilities on his shoulders. One day when he was told to give Prince Thor a bath, he saw him. He's seen him numerous times, and seen him naked as the day he was born but this time, something changed. The same happened for Thor. He was always kind to the servants, especially Loki. But this time he looked at him and fell in love.

It couldn't be explained, their unnatural attraction to one another. Perhaps it had something to do with Loki's gifts. He didn't know where these gifts came from, but he thought them as a blessing. And as he matured, so did his powers. But he didn't use his powers on Thor, he never used them on anyone. 

But they were in love. They kept their love hidden because they knew the world will never understand. But it was like breathing or opening your eyes for the first time after being born. It was beautiful. They met in secret often, making love every chance they could. Even as Loki knew Thor would be married soon. 

Her name was Jane. She was the Princess of the Kingdom of Midgard. They were to be wed as soon as Thor was of age. It hurt Loki, but his love promised him they would continue their love after he's married. He will only be with the girl for the sake of producing heirs, but his heart belonged to Loki.

Months later, he was married. Jane was his Princess, and Loki remained his lover. As time went on, Loki became jealous of Thor's bride, but he tries to stay strong for his love. Thor would always remind him that his heart belonged to Loki, not Jane.

Thor became aware of Loki's powers, but wasn't going to expose him. Then one night after they snuck off and made love, Thor asked him to do something. "I want my Mother and Father dead."

Loki couldn't believe his ears. Thor loves his parents. When Loki asked him why he would ever ask such a thing, Thor said "Mother is sick. She is suffering. And my Father, he's older. His body is weaker, he won't last much longer...With your powers, no one will suspect us, my Love. We shall put them out of their misery and they'll be in healthy and lively again in Heaven. Do you wish to see my parents continue to suffer, my Love?"

Loki reluctantly agreed to help. He's never used his powers to kill, but he was capable of it. He has a handle on his powers. So he conjured up a poison to put into their wine the night after. In the morning, the guards found them dead. They must have died sometime in their sleep. 

With the King and Queen gone, Thor and Jane took the throne. And Loki was happy for his love. But soon after the deaths of the former King and Queen, Loki could see a change in Thor. He became hungry for more power, more wealth, but he still loved Loki. That is until the whispers began. Rumor around Asgard was that the deaths of the former King and Queen were not natural or accidental. 

Loki feared his love had betrayed him and when the servant confronted him about it, Thor slapped him and said "How dare you spit such nonsense at your King?! Accuse me again, and I _will_ expose you for what you _really_  are, Witch." 

Loki was heartbroken. After Thor's betrayal, Loki disappeared. He went into the first and made a pact with the Devil to exact his revenge on the man he loved. Even if Thor no longer loves him, Loki could love no other soul. 

A few days after Thor broke his heart, Loki used his powers to disguise himself as the Queen. After making love with Thor for the last time, the servant revealed himself. Loki conjured a dagger and said "Goodbye, my Darling. We shall be together again soon enough." Before killing him.

When the real Queen came and saw what Loki had done, she screamed for the guards and with a wave of his hand he broke her neck. He could hear the guards coming, but he remained calm.

He closed his eyes, turned and raised the dagger to himself and said "With my death, this land shall be cursed. I take in all the powers of darkness, and in this life or another, I shall be reborn as well as my Love...I granted you my blood and my soul. And for my sacrifice, grant me your powers, my Lord."

He smiled down at his dead King and said "I will find you, my Love...And we shall live forever." Before bring it down and stabbing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 years later, London. Tom and his team get a new case in Kidderminster.

_**London 2017** _

_**605 years later** _

 

There were downsides to being an author, and Tom was experiencing one of those downsides. Trying put words onto paper...Well, laptop. Don't get him wrong, he loves doing the research and gathering all their evidence from previous cases. But sometimes, wiring became the bane of Tom's existence.

They had just finished a case in St. Louis at the Lemp Mansion/Brewery. Yeah that was a fun night. Scarlett felt someone touching her hair, Jeremy about got the piss scared out of him when he was left alone in one of the rooms for an EVP session.

He asked a question and suddenly something banged _hard_ on the wall. Tom has never seen him run so fast in all the years they've been friends. Chris was the same way, but is probably scarred for life now, since he swears up and down he looked over to one corner in one of the bedrooms upstairs and saw the full shape of a woman in what looked to be 18th century ladies wear.

He was shaking and close to crying, and they could hardly understand a thing he was saying. He was scared to death. All Tom got were some EVP's, and heard footsteps somewhere behind him when everyone else was downstairs.

Tom lives in London while the rest of the team lives out in California. It's was hard sometimes trying to meet up together, because of the cost of flying back and forth to each other. But ever since they got their own show on TV, it's helped them a lot. But it too has it's downsides.

With them being on TV, being paid to hunt ghosts like they're the Scooby Doo gang, people think they're faking everything. All the EVP's, every bump, every bang, every shadow or big event, they think it's all fake. But it's not. At least theirs isn't fake. 

Tom's first experience with the paranormal was when he was 15. He always thought his mother's flat was haunted, and they never believed it. Even when he wasn't the only one experiencing weird stuff. But one night while he was in bed, he was finally convinced it was real after all.

One night after everyone had gone to bed, Tom felt a heavy presence around him. He had to share a room with Emma, which was fine. It was near 3 AM when he woke up to the feeling of something holding him down. He tried to scream but then he felt pressure on his throat.

He could see a shadow above him, even in the dark. It leaned towards his face and Emma woke up hearing Tom being choked. When it finally let him go, he gasped and coughed and clung to Emma while he cried, and she called out for their mom. 

She and Sarah ran inside and they told them what happened. They had left the door open and it slammed shut behind them, making them all scream. No one touched the door when it happened. After that, they packed up, and moved to a different flat. He's experience countless things on all his cases, he's seen, heard, and felt things he wouldn't wish on anyone.

He sat there trying to focus, but he couldn't. He sighed and rubbed at his face before looking at the blank page of the new chapter. He sat there and stared at the screen for a minute before nodding and smiled. "I got it." Then said while typing out **_'I_**   _ **HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT TO WRITE!'**_

He sighed and that's when his phone rang. He didn't bother to see who was calling but answered. "Hello?" 

"Hey Tom, it's Chris." 

Tom said "Oh hey. What's up?" 

"I think we got a new case, Buddy! Question, how far away is Kidderminster from London?"

Tom said "Uh...Almost 2 and a half hours, why?" 

"Because that's where our case is. Ever heard about the Drakelow Tunnels?"

 

* * *

 

The Drakelow Tunnels stretch out for about 3.5 miles beneath Kingsford Country Park.  At one point, they served as a bunker in World War II and also a Nuclear bunker during the Cold War. These days the site serves as a museum, and it's reportedly haunted. Records show that at one time during construction in the tunnel, 6 people were killed in an accident when the roof collapse.

It's believed that the paranormal activity that has been reported in the tunnels, can be linked to those deaths from the accident. Dogs have been found barking at empty corners, people report being pushed, touched, sometimes scratched, and having their hair being pulled.

At some stage during the site’s decommission there were rumours of satanic rituals being carried out in the tunnels. Some visiting mediums have said that those rituals has unleashed something darker in the tunnels and indeed, some visitors report the feeling of an oppressive and even demonic entity in the canteen area.

Over the years, many visitors have heard war time music playing through the Tannoy system which has been disconnected for a long time. Visitors often capture orbs, strange mists and lights when they are taking photos in the tunnels, and some even say the park surrounding the tunnel is haunted and possibly cursed. 

Tom had heard of those tunnels, but he never thought about going. But perhaps this could help him get unstuck with the writing and distract him for the time being. So Chris was right, they have a new case indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very end of the description of the Drakelow Tunnels, I added that one for reasons ;p. And the rest is a basic description of the tunnels. It sounds like fun, actually :). I've always wanted to go ghost hunting :).
> 
> Oh and the part when Tom is stuck on his writing, I got that from Gale on Scream 4 haha xD. That's how I feel sometimes xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsford Country Park and the Drakelow Tunnels. The possession of Thomas Hiddleston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am a big believer in spirits, the spirit world, and in the supernatural. Call me crazy or gullible, I don't care.
> 
> And do forgive me if some things about the tunnels or park are wrong, I am not from the UK, I am of the US and still in said US, but I did a little research, but don't get too hung up on details if they're wrong, alright? Alright, Party.

**1 Week Later**

 

After being cleared with the park security for the investigation, the rest of the team flew out to meet Tom, and they headed to Kidderminster to investigate the tunnels for the night. 

Since the Kingsford Country Park is close by to the Tunnels and is tied in with the paranormal events, Tom asked if they could possibly have one a couple members of security guide them in the tunnels, the park, and the areas surrounding it, so they don't wander aimlessly. And thankfully, they graciously agreed. 

Tom pulled out his copy of the park, on it had every area where a camera or other piece of their gear was placed, was marked with a black **X**. 

They gathered around and Chris had a flashlight pointed down to let then see. Tom said "Alright guys, since the area in whole is about 200 acres, chances are, we may get lost. I've never been in these tunnels, but we will have 3 members of security guide us around so we don't get lost and if anyone chooses to go off on their own, be sure you go with one of them. 

We'll all keep in touch on the walkie talkies, and watch your step wherever you go. Alright, now I'm excited to see what's in store for us tonight, let's get a move on!"

 

* * *

 

**_10:45 PM_ **

 

They didn't get started until 10 to make sure everything with the equipment was working fine, and to fix some problems a couple of them were having. 

Their plan is for Tom and Scarlett decided to look around the park until Midnight while Chris and Jeremy started with the tunnels. Then at Midnight, they'll switch and do the same thing until 3 AM, and then at 3, they'll all regroup and go looking around the rest of the areas they have marked down, together until 6 AM. 

They stayed close with their guides. Tom and Jeremy had 2 with them, a man named Rudy and a woman named Karen, while Chris and Scarlett had a man named Dale.

They didn't pick up much so far while looking at the park. Small noises here and there, minus the sounds of them moving. They had their EVP recorders ready, headlamps on, and so far, it was peaceful.

But Tom had this feeling he couldn't shake. He's done this long enough to know when it feels like you're being watched. But this time, it felt different. It felt heavy and dark, but then again this land is supposedly cursed and has had people playing ' _Let's conjure up some evil cause we're stupid and have no clue what we're getting into',_ so that must be why. But he shook the thought off and focused back on the investigation.

 

* * *

 

**_12 AM_ **

 

At 12, the teams switched and now Tom and Scarlett and their guides are in the tunnels, and Chris and Jeremy and Dale are in the park. 

They were close to a mile in, when Scarlett asked "You wanna try an EVP session?'

Tom said "Yeah. Let's make sure our recorders are still on. I'd be _pissed_ if mine was off this whole time- Wait, where's mine?"

Scarlett shrugged and said "I dunno man."

Tom chuckled and said "Never mind, I've got it in my hand."

She laughed and they got started.

Tom asked "If there are any spirits here in the Drakelow Tunnels who wish to communicate with us, please do not be afraid to." 

They waited and heard nothing. So Scarlett tried. "If there's anyone here who thinks we are not welcome here, come over here and tell us to leave." Still nothing. 

They moved deeper towards wherever the canteen area was located, and Tom could feel that same presence. It never left, but it feels heavier and thicker than before, you could almost cut it with a knife. Maybe the demonic or negative entity is nearby.

 _"Thomas."_  

It was so faint, Tom was surprised he could hear it. It sounded like a man, but he couldn't be sure.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked, turning and looking to see where it came from.

Scarlett asked "Hear what?" 

_"Thomas...Come closer."_

That one sounded closer. Tom looked over at Scarlett and asked "Did you hear it that time??"

Scarlett pointed her camera at him and said "Tom, I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I swear I just heard someone call my name. I heard Thomas right behind me."

 

* * *

 

After hearing the voice, they moved closer to the canteen area. Tom was a little ways ahead of the others, but they were still close by.

_"Thomas."_

_Just ignore it Tom._

_"Come here."_

_Why am I moving towards the ominous voice instead of away?_  He asked himself. 

_"Closer."_

_Stop it._

_"Come closer, my child."_  

Tom thought he saw something at the corner of his eye and when he turned, a shadow lunged out at him. He went to scream but he felt something like a hand wrap around his throat and clamp over his mouth.

He was pulled deeper into the corner, thrown up against the wall. The first thing he noticed were glowing green eyes. The next thing he noticed was how the entity looked _just like him_ , from what he could see of it. 

If this was his Doppelganger, then this was a sign Tom was going to die soon. But it was him, but _different_. From what he could see, his near perfect clone was much paler. Long hair as black as the darkness they were surrounded in. 

It smiled wickedly as it scanned Tom's face and said _"I truly have been reborn...Do not fear me, my Child. I am Loki. Find him, Find my King."_ And leaned forward, kissing him hard. Tom tried to squirm away, but the force held him there. It was like trying to push a brick wall. 

The entity kissed him and Tom felt something happening. When he pulled away he said _"He's out there. I can feel him. You are my rebirth, my Child. My Chosen. Give in, and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. You will become a God. And the world will be yours."_ He kissed Tom again, and the more he fought to get free, the lighter the weight on him felt. 

The entity disappeared and he was released. He gasped and hunched over, feeling like he was gonna be sick. Scarlett called out his name and his head was spinning. 

_"We are one, my Chosen. It's time we put this vessel to use."_

When Scarlett caught up to him she asked "Tom? Tom, you alright??"

Tom stopped coughing and slowly stood up straight. It wasn't him, it was the entity, Loki, or whatever he said. "Tom? Come on man, you're scaring me, are you okay?" 

Loki turned around, smiled wickedly at her and said "Never better." The last thing Tom hears is Scarlett scream, and everything goes dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the Rape in this story, the rape is when Loki possesses Tom, and when Loki is trying to seduce Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom after what happened. Reporter Chris Hemsworth gets ready for his first interview with Tom/Loki at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if I were to see Chris Hemsworth dressed like a priest, I would climb his sweet ass like a tree and say "Bless me Father, for I'm DYING to Sin." ;););) xD.

Tom didn't remember anything after Loki took the wheel. He remembers Scarlett screaming and the next thing he knows, he's walking out in public, _covered_ in blood. 

He couldn't find her or the rest of them, and he had no clue where he was right now. He asked for someone to help, but people just screamed and called the police. 

He's sitting inside an interrogation cell, still in his bloody clothes. He spent hours talking to the detectives and sitting there and being called a fucking _monster._ And he feels like one.

When he felt the heavy pressure getting lighter, he must not have known that Loki was entering his body. His body was used as a tool for pain, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Then he could hear Loki's words.

 _"I truly have been reborn...Do not fear me, my Child. I am Loki. Find him, Find my King."_  

 _My King?_ Who the Hell was his King?? 

 _"He's out there. I can feel him. You are my rebirth, my Child. My Chosen. Give in, and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. You will become a God. And the world will be yours."_  

What was he, a Demon or something? How could a Demon become a God?? Unless he's something else. 

It turned out that he killed his entire team and the security guards. When the bodies were found, one guy described it as if they all got hit by a train. Blood was everywhere, parts were everywhere, this guy must be fucking powerful. The media has already dubbed him _the Devil of Kidderminster._

The trial took weeks. It was a mess, and Tom just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He's tried to kill himself multiple times, but it never worked. Loki wouldn't let him. For the time being, he was kept in an psychiatric hospital during it.

After the Jury found him guilty by Reason of Insanity. Because of how vividly he described Loki, swears up and down that he didn't remember a thing, and the sheer brutality of everything, they could almost smell the crazy on him. So they sent him to a different hospital.

The Broadmoor Hospital **.** A high-security psychiatric hospital at Crowthorne in Berkshire, England. It's one of the top 3 high-security psychiatric hospitals in England, the other two being Ashworth and Rampton.

The first week would have been Hell if he didn't have Loki with him. Even if he was supposed to be kept away from the rest of the patients, there were moments where some have tried.

Last week a man was squawking a bunch of shit at Tom from a distance, saying he'll have some fun with him when he gets him alone. Loki must've heard that because with a quick turn of his cupped cuffed hand, the guys head twisted all the way around before dropping to the concrete like a rock.

Yeah, no none of the other patients want anything to do with him, and neither do the staff, but the staff has the misfortune to tend to him. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because of Loki. 

 

* * *

 

Chris got wind of this _Devil of Kidderminster_ , watched tons of news stories about the killings that occurred at the the Drakelow Tunnels and at Kingsford Country Park  He watched the trial and how the killer claimed he was possessed by a supernatural force. Possibly a Demonic one.

That peaked Chris' interest. The man was found guilty by Reason of Insanity, and sent to one of the most brutal high security psychiatric hospitals in all of the UK. 

He heard that the _"possessed"_ man killed a patient and an orderly and brutally attacked another one, but that one survived. And supposedly the security cameras caught him doing all that without lifting a finger or simply looking at them or wave his hand. It was then that he decided it was best to try and speak with him. 

Everyone's too afraid of going within 10 miles of that guy, but Chris isn't. He'll expose this psycho and everyone will know he's faking everything. That is what inspired him to fly out to London, rent a flat for some time, just so he has easier access.

It took a lot of convincing for them to allow them to do this. They've kept what goes on inside this place hidden from the public for 150 years. Staff gets attacked about 4 times a week, there's been some patients that are so dangerous that six staff members needed to open their room doors. Staff must carry personal attack alarms at all times and wear body cameras. So he imagines it's pretty fucking intense in there.

But after working his charm, he managed to get it made. He was told he would only be allowed to record audio and any security tapes would be destroyed. And he they aren't responsible for any consequences that come once he gets put in the same room with him. And the blond is perfectly okay with that risk.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' first interview with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive me if the information on the hospital is off, just go with me here.

The day came and when Chris got to the hospital, and was led by staff towards a mess hall. From what he's learned about the hospital is HAS to referred to as a hospital and not a prison.

It has a total of 210 patients. 15 wards with 8-20 patients each. Most patients stay for an average of 5 years. All the patients come from either prison, court, or get transferred from other hospitals. 

If this guy is supposedly staying here for 5 years or so, then he might get transferred to a maximum security hellhole so the world can be done with him.

Once in the room, he sat down and got his stuff ready. A few minutes went by and he heard the rattling of chains. He looked up and watched as a man in an orange jumpsuit was brought over to him. His head was down, guarded look, shoulders hunched, walking slow due to the chains on his feet. 

The man was tall. Early 30's maybe, incredibly handsome. He has short dirty blond curls, and was lean but looked strong. He didn't even throw a glance at the reporter even as he sat down in front of him.

They just sat there for a few minutes, until the reporter cleared his throat. He pressed the record button on his tape recorder, made sure to put a new tape in before leaving his hotel, and said "Good afternoon, Tom. My name is-"

"Christopher Hemsworth. Born August 11th, 1983, Melbourne, Australia. Your Zodiac sign is a Leo. You have Blonde hair, blue eyes, and you identify as straight...Yeah, not sure about that so far, Darling. You attended Heathmont College in Victoria, Australia, your occupation is a reporter, and you were formerly a Priest.

Your father is Craig Hemsworth, he's a Social-services counselor. Your mother is Leonie, she is an English Teacher. Your older brother Luke is an actor...Your little brother Liam is trying to be an actor. 

Your measurements are 191 centimeters, 91 kilograms. Your chest is 48 inches, Arms and Biceps, 16 inches, your waist is 33 inches, shall I go on?" 

Chris sat there stunned. He's said a half a sentence to this man, this man has no access to a computer, and just basically told him his life's story. How could he _possibly_ know all of that? They sat in silence again for the next few minutes. That is until Tom asked "So? Are we gonna talk or are you gonna sit here and stare at me?"

The Aussie snapped out of it and swallowed. "Yeah...Umm...L-Like I was going to say, my name is Chris Hemsworth, I am in fact a reporter, and I'd like talk to you about your...Predicament."

The other man looked up, and Chris saw his blue eyes. Not as dark as his own, but beautiful. He asked "Oh, you'd like to talk to me, is that it?"

Chris nodded and said "Yes."

He watched as the patient leaned forward a little and said "I became possessed by some God awful force with powers that I will never be close to fucking _grasping._ It went inside my body and used me to kill my friends and 3 others, got to sit in another hospital and in a trail for weeks, being told I am a goddamn _monster_ , and am now in one of the worst _"psychiatric hospitals"_ in this country, noe talking to some asshole with a tape recorder. What could you possibly talk to me about that I don't already know?"

Chris clucked his tongue and asked "Well, would you like to tell me how you knew all those things about me?"

Tom stayed forward and said "In case you still haven't heard..." And Chris watched as his blue eyes slowly turned a bright green. "I have a flatmate." And his eyes turned back to blue. He leaned back in his seat and said "He's a bit of a nuisance and likes to kill people. Well use your body to kill people."

Chris was already starting to regret this interview. _Okay, so he's not faking_ , he thought. But he needs the story. He asked "What happened that night, Tom? You can tell me anything, I'm not here to laugh at you or judge you."

"But you came here to see if I faked it, and when you've got your story, it'll spread like wildfire. I'm not stupid, Mate."

The Aussie raised his hands up in defense and said "Alright, alright, but just talk to me. With what you went through, it's not good to bottle it up until you explode. You can talk to me."

Tom stared at him for a few minutes before sighing. He said "I was a paranormal researcher and investigator. I had a team made up with my friends, and we got a new case in Kidderminster, to investigate the Drakelow Tunnels and the Kingsford Country Park, and the sort. Around midnight or so, me, my friend Scarlett, and our guide were investigating inside the tunnels.

As we got deeper, I felt a presence...Heavy, dark...At some point I could hear it calling my name. I was a little further a head of them and when I rounded a corner, I was attacked."

"What attacked you?"

Tom shrugged and asked "How the fuck should I know? It threw me up against the wall, spat some nonsense at me, kissed me twice, and it got in. Last thing I heard before I blacked out was hearing Scarlett scream. And when I woke up, I was wandering around, I didn't know where I was, and I was covered in the blood of 6 people. Stuck with a monster in my head."

The Aussie nodded and asked "What do you mean by spat some nonsense? He talks to you?"

The Brit nodded and said "Quite often. Who do you think had all that info on you?"

"What has he been saying? Does hr have a name?"

"Loki. He says his name is Loki. He's over 600 years old, had some pretty serious skills in magic, and was a servant for a royal family in 1412. He fell in love with the Prince, some guy named Thor, was his lover before and after he got married, killed his parents for him, and then killed Thor and his wife, before killing himself.

But not before he cursed the land, the land we were on the night of the investigation ironically enough since I've had _SUCH_ great luck lately. He cursed the land, swore he would return, and told me to find his King and turn me into a _God._ That sound about right to you, Mate?"

 _Yeah, I regret this. Just focus, Hemsworth._  Chris slowly nodded and said "Uh-huh...What does Loki mean by find his King? What, that Their guy?"

The Brit shrugged and said "I guess. Don't know why he would bother, he said the guy betrayed him...You wanna know something kinds cool, yet very _very_ creepy?"

Chris said "Shoot."

Tom said "I can somehow draw now. I could hardly draw stick figures, and now I could draw or paint masterpieces that could rival Da Vinci or Michaelangelo...But ever since Loki hopped on in, he's got a specific theme going, a Muse, if you will. Of Thor..." He slowly pulled what looked to be a folded piece of sketch paper, and slowly opened it up.

He set it down in the table and carefully slid it over toward Chris so he could take a look. He picked it up and when he looked at it, he thought his stomach dropped to the floor. It was a pencil drawing of Thor. But the kicker was that he probably must be related to him, cause Thor looks _just like him._ When Chris looked up at Tom through his lashes, he saw his eyes were that bright green again. This must be Loki. He smiled and said " _Mmmmm_ , _my Love...At long last, I've finally found you. Just as I knew I would."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and all the information Tom spits out about Chris, not entirely sure if all of the measurements and stuff are accurate, just found what I needed on some site.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' first interview with Loki.

Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped as soon as he showed up. The staff looked frozen where they stood, the clock on the wall stopped ticking. He just hoped the tape recorder wasn't stopped.

Then the bright green eyes locked onto his and the smile never left the mans face. He sighed and said _"You're more stunning than I ever remembered. The centuries have done so well for you, my King."_

Chris chuckled and said "I hate to burst your bubble Mate, but I'm not a King. Especially not yours."

Loki grinned and said _"But you are."_

"From what Tom told me, you killed your King."

The other nodded and said _"I did. He betrayed me, and I killed him."_

The Aussie shrugged and asked "Why waste time with him after that?"

Loki said _"He's the only one I've ever truly loved. And no matter his faults, he is still my King. And soon, he..You shall be a God, we both will._

"I'm not him."

The man chuckled and leaned forward again, bringing his face close to the reporters. He said _"Oh my Love. I am well aware you aren't Thor. I took Thor's life and he was reborn. As was I after my death. Soon we shall be reunited and the world will quake at our feet."_

 _This is nuts._ Chris sighed and asked "How will you be reunited?"

Loki smiled and said _"I won't give it up that easily, Darling. You'll see soon enough...But I will tell you this...Come closer, my Love, I'll tell you.."_

Chris leaned forward until their noses almost brushed. He thought Loki was about to kiss him but instead, Loki moved, ghosting his breath along Chris's jaw before his lips were at his ear.

The entity smiled against his ear and said _"I've been able to see your cock through your pants this whole time...And might I say, It's more beautiful..And bigger, than I remember.."_  He pressed a soft kiss on the spot under his earlobe before pulling back. 

He grinned and bit his bottom lip, and Chris said nothing but felt his cock give a little twitch in response. Loki smiled again and sighed. He said _"I'd hate to leave so soon, my Love. But I think Thomas would like to take his turn again. No matter, I'll see you again soon enough. I know you're dying to get your story. And don't worry, your precious device is still recording. Farewell, my King."_

Then the green eyes disappeared, leaving Tom's blue ones. Tom groaned and held his head in his hands before saying "It hurts. Every time he takes the wheel, it gives me a God awful headache. So...Still think I'm full of shit, Mister Hemsworth?"

Chris swallowed and shook his head. "No. I don't." 

 

* * *

 

When he was done, Tom was escorted back to his room, and Chris was escorted out of the building and headed over to his car. He stopped on front of the drivers side door and suddenly felt dizzy.

When Tom was back in his room, he got a strange feeling, and suddenly felt nauseous. 

That's when they saw a flash and saw Loki's eyes. That bright, brilliant green staring into his soul. They saw another flash, and he could see Loki when he was whispering into Chris' ear about his cock. 

Suddenly, they were somewhere else. They were in a dark place, something throwing them up against the wall as if they weighed nothing. That's when the two could see those eyes again, and it was Loki who was holding them there. 

_"I truly have been reborn.."_

Chris groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, cupping his forehead in his hand.

Tom plopped down onto his bed and hunched over, hoping this was just another Loki headache.

 _"Find him, Find my King."_  

_"He's out there. I can feel him. You are my rebirth, my Child. My Chosen..."_

His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. He could hear people screaming, the sounds of things being ripped or broken. Chris cried out as the pain got stronger, falling against his car for support. 

Tom could hear the screams of his friends, the sounds of their bones breaking, flesh being ripped to pieces. His ears were ringing worse than ever before, and the throbbing in his head got stronger.

Strong enough to the point where he cried out in pain and dropped down to his knees on the concrete. He bent his body down into a sort of prayer pose, hunched over, holding his head. Praying the pain would stop.

 _"Give in, and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. You will become a God. And the world will be yours."_  

The last thing they saw was Loki's face, and just like that, it all stopped. Chris opened his eyes and saw he was on the ground, panting. One of the guys at the security gate was on the ground next to him, asking if he was okay. 

The blond blinked a few times, before looking up at him. He slowly sat up a little, the man saying "Whoa, easy, easy there, easy. Are you alright?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah...Yeah, I-I'm good. Thank you." The guy nodded and helped him up before walking back. Chris stood there for a minute before quickly getting in his car and driving off. 

Tom opened his eyes and gasped, panting while he sat back up, back leaned up against his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and asked "What the Hell?.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris calls his Editor In Chief. Doodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert will be a mix of himself and Tony Stark, like he usually is xD.

After the incident when he got to his car, Chris went straight to his flat. When he parked his car in front at his flat, he looked up and saw something in his back seat. He quickly looked back, and saw there was nothing there. 

He decided he was still feeling weird after the incident, grabbed his stuff, and headed inside. 

 

* * *

 

"Wait a minute, so you think this whack job is telling the truth?? What happened to _'oh he's just full a shit'_ , Chris??"

When Chris had gotten inside, he called his boss, Robert. Robert Downey Jr. Is the Editor In Chief at the Herald Sun in Melbourne. He's the newest one after the other got fired for some sort of scandal or something, Chris can't remember exactly.

But Robert was transferred there from LA. He's worked with Robert for the past couple of years, and he's a pretty good guy.

Chris scratched the back of his neck and said "I know, I know, but you weren't fuckin' there, Rob. The minute I barely got a sentence out to this guy, he told me almost everything about me! He knew my name, the names of my parents and my brothers, my fuckin' Zodiac sign, my measurements, where I went to school, he knew all of that before he even _looked_ at me!"

Robert chuckled and said "Holy shit, really?? He could've looked all that up man-"

"This guy has no access to computers or the internet, I asked about that. Plus why would there be details like that about some reporter from Australia, out on the net? I'm not famous, Mate, that shit wouldn't be there." 

"Aww, well your famous in my eyes, Gorgeous."

Chris rolled his eyes and Robert asked "So you actually believe this guy is actually telling the truth, just cause he knew all that?"

"Part of that, yeah. But then came his...Other side. And he's a whole nother story, Mate. Jesus."

"Details Beefcakes, details, you're losing me here."

Chris chuckled and then said "Well...At first I thought Tom had some sort of mental break, and caused another personality to come out, a seriously violent one at that, but that wasn't the case. After he told me all about me, AI got to meet his other side. Loki.

Rob, Tom Hiddleston has blue eyes. But when Loki came out, I watched them turn to green. Like a bright, neon green, and they went back to blue when he went away...I dunno Mate, but this guy...This is starting to freak me out a lil bit...There's a lot of _'what the Hell??'_ going on here."

"Huh....Ughhhh fine, if you wanna do an article on it, go ahead. But I want this shit all over the fucking planet, on every newsstand, news station, if I don't see a hash tag or Tweet on this guy in my immediate future, you can bet your sweet Aussie ass will be grass, my friend. Am I clear?"

The blond chuckled and said "Crystal."

"That's my Beefcakes. Alright get it done and email it to me, and I'll take a look at it as soon as I can. Get to work, Blondie, write me some Mark Twain shit! Love you, Bye." And hung up.

Chris laughed and set his phone down on the cushion beside him. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, wondering what his next move is gonna be. But he's sure of one thing. He will definitely go back and talk to that hospital and talk to them both.

 

* * *

 

After calling Robert, he listened to the tape. Loki was right, it was still recorded despite everything else.

The incident after he walked out of the hospital, still rang in his head. What did it mean when Chris was in the dark, when Loki was holding him there? Was he seeing what Tom saw before he got possessed? Either way, it was haunting him. That, and Loki's eyes and his face.

He couldn't get the image of his face out of his head, so he just grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started drawing. He had a pretty good idea of what he could be drawing, but he couldn't see it, as if something was blocking him. But he sketched and sketched and when his hand stopped, that's when he saw it. 

He covered one of the pages with Loki's face. Just one, and he made him to look like some Anime character. But it was accurate. He had a wicked smirk, his hair was long, pitch black, his facial structure sharp, but delicate. But there was something missing. So he searched for a bright green sharpie and when he found it, he carefully used it to color in his eyes. 

He looked at the finished product, and he stared at the colored in eyes. When he saw the real ones pop in his head again, he snapped out of it and tossed the pad across the room, not caring where it landed. He tossed the pen too, and decided he should eat something before getting to work on the article. Anything to get his mind off of it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming or reality? You decide.
> 
> (Chapter Warning: Non consensual Dream *but not entirely a dream* touching, blow job and a surprise orgasm.

After eating he watched some TV for awhile, before getting to work on the article. He really didn't wanna work on it right now, but he wanted to at least get a headstart on it. By around 10, he decided it was time to go to bed.

He usually goes to bed early to work out early in the morning, but earlier did a number on him, so he's not gonna bother tomorrow. He'll still eat good, he won't lose all he's worked for with his body, over night. 

It took him a little while to fall asleep. He was afraid of closing his eyes and being attacked like that again. When he finally did fall asleep, he didn't dream for awhile. Until around 1 AM.

There's a flash and he sees Loki fully. His skin is lighter than Toms, but he's equally as gorgeous as him, if not more. It looked like they were outside, because there was blinding light through trees. But then he saw Loki's face again, up close. His eyes were very green, but not as bright as what he's seen. This must be him when he was alive.

He was smiling at someone. Whether it was Chris or Thor, it was definitely someone he knew. He was playing coy, grinning at him. Next, he was in the woods. Laughing while someone was chasing him, playfully poking head out while he hide behind trees. 

He went from wearing rags to being completely naked. His body was as beautiful as he imagined it from seeing Tom. His entire body was lean, toned. He had long gorgeous legs, and a nicely toned, perky ass. He and Tom are unlike anything he's ever seen in his life. And he's seen a lot.

Then Chris was somewhere else. He looked around and saw he was in a bedroom. And old, but very nice looking bedroom. He was lying naked on top of silky blood red sheets, and he couldn't move, but his arms and legs were spread out. 

_"My King."_

He quickly looked and saw Loki standing naked before him. His cock was longer that Chris' but not as thick, but it was beautiful just like the rest of him. But that doesn't mean that the reporter wants him.

He smiled and slowly climbed onto the bed moving in between his legs. His long hands rested on his inner thighs, gently massaging at the muscles. Chris tried to keep a clear head and swallowed. "Where...Where are we?"

He looked up at him through his lashes and said _"Shhh. Just relax, my Love."_

Chris kept trying to move, but something was holding him there. He could only move his head but nothing else. He gasped when he felt something hot and wet surround his cock and when he looked down, he saw Loki's head bobbing up and down on him.

The blond moaned and kept trying to fight or wake up, but Loki said _"Give in, my King. Let go."_ Loki's mouth was still on him, and his eyes were fixed on him. He watched as they glowed brighter and brighter and that's when he woke up.

 

* * *

 

Chris gasped and sat up. He was panting and looked around, but saw he was back in his flat. He groaned and fell back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes. _It was just a dream,_ he told himself. _It's not real._

_"Oh I can assure you, I am very real, my Love."_

He quickly sat up again and saw Loki standing there, still naked. Chris went to move but Loki simply held his hand up, and Chris was completely immobilized. He watched as the sheets flew off of his body with a single wave, and the entity got on the bed, spreading his legs.

He sighed and said _"I've missed this.."_ slowly trailing his hands up until he palmed his cock through his boxer briefs and smirked. _"I have certainly missed this.."_

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, praying this was another dream. He tried turning his head away, but couldn't this time. He swallowed and said "P-Please. Stop."

Loki didn't listen and could feel his other hand running along his body while the other one still rubbed at his cock through the fabric, making it painfully hard "Loki, please, stop!"

 _"Why won't you let go and enjoy yourself, my Love. Do I not please you?" **No you don't, you fucking psycho.** "I know you want me, why fight it? Let me love you, my King."_  

Chris didn't want it. He was back in the other room, he saw Loki slitting someone's throat, blood splattering onto his face and his naked skin. He heard a woman's screams, and something that Chris could only describe as the Devil launch at him, before his eyes shot opem

He gasped and shuttered, realizing he had woken at the tail end of him coming from Loki touching him. He sat up and sweat covered his skin and on his pillow and sheets. 

He wondered if this was another dream, so he waited. After nearly an hour, he realized it wasn't, and sighed. He looked over the digital clock and it read **_3 AM_**. The Witching Hour. 

He couldn't go back to sleep after that. He refused to. He got up and took a shower, throwing the dirty briefs in the hamper before pulling on some clean ones. The whole flat was quiet, but Chris was grateful for that. But he decided to go make some coffee and watch TV, to keep from falling asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki interview #2. Loki is a lil shit and a lil slut.

It was another week before Chris went back to the hospital. His first article, about Tom and Loki, skyrocketed after it got published. Robert was in love. 

He went into detail about the first interview with him and with Loki, talking about all the information he had on Chris without looking him up, details about the night of the murders, his eyes changing color, the very drastic changes in personality, and how he didn't act like any other _DID_ patient he'd ever spoken with when at first he thought Tom was suffering from _DID._

He of course left out some things like him talking about his cock, the drawing, very vivid dreams, but Robert loved it. He said "Man, I could kiss you, but I don't wanna get sued, but great job! Get back to that hospital, and get me something new for this, this psycho is gonna make us famous! Whoo!"

 

* * *

 

So back off to the hospital he goes. He greeted the security and was once again escorted by staff to the same place they met last time. He wonders who he's gonna get today.

When they walked into the room, time stopped again. Everyone but him and the man before him, stopped dead in it's tracks. He gets Loki today.

The chained man stood and slowly grinned. He said "Welcome back, my Love. Come, sit. I'm sure you have _much_ you'd like to discuss." 

Chris simply nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down with him. The entity smiled and said "You look tired. Is something bothering you, my King?"

The reported gave him a hard look and said "Yeah, I've had trouble sleeping these past few nights, but I'm sure you knew that. Can we get started, please?"

Loki nodded and pit his hands up "By all means."

Chris pressed the record button and cleared his throat. He asked "So, Loki...When did you first develop your...Powers, if you will?"

Loki leaned back and said "I've had them since birth. I sense my Mother had the same gifts, and passed them along to me. The older I got, the stronger they got. But I never used them for evil...Until Thor betrayed me."

Chris nodded and said "But Tom told me you killed his parents before you killed him and his wife Jane? Did you not?"

Loki's smiled dropped and he said "Thor asked me to...He told me they were growing older, weaker, I thought I was putting them out of their misery. But I was blinded by the fact that he only craved the throne and wouldn't wait until they died naturally, before taking it. I was a fool for doing it."

"What did Thor do once you discovered the truth?"

The other man sighed and said "I went to confront him about it. Rumors were being spread, and when I asked him about it, he hit me and told me if I ever disrespected him like that again, he'd expose me, and get me killed....It broke my heart." 

The Aussie nodded and said "And yet you still loved him...Right?"

Loki nodded and said "We all do idiotic things when we're in love. Do we not?"

Chris nodded and said "Maybe. But most people don't go off, make a deal with the Devil, and kill people."

Loki grinned and said "You and I both know very well, that I am not most people." His glowing green eyes glowing brighter.

The reporter swallowed and Loki sakd "Besides, he had to be punished. I loved my King more than anything in the entire world, and I never stopped loving him. But the pact was made for a reason."

"And what reason was that?"

Loki chuckled and said "I've already told you, my Love. That I would see him again. Before I made my sacrifice, I cursed the land where Thomas and his friends went to, took in all the powers of Lucifer and of darkness, and swore we would both be reborn when the time came. Then I spilled my blood to complete it. And 600 years later, here we are."

Gesturing all around them and he smiled. He pointed to Chris' hair and said "I like your hair much better than how his used to be. But back in our time, short hair on a man meant powerless, subjugation. My hair was short back then. His was down past his shoulders a little, beautiful hair. But I like this better. It's very handsome. I believe Thor will like it."

Chris rubbed his face with one hand and asked "So you still think I'm gonna be Thor or some God or whatever?"

"I don't think it, I know it, my Love. It is your destiny, and it shall come to light."

Chris said "I don't believe in destinies or prophecies. Not anymore."

The entity smiled and said "Ah, yes. I've almost forgotten you were a man of Faith. When and why did you decide to join the God brigade, _Father Hemsworth?_ "

Chris flinched a little at that named but remained calm. He asked "How did you know that?"

Loki chuckled and said "I told you. I know everything. I've grown in my death, my Love. I've been given ancient knowledge, seen things no one in this lifetime or the next could ever grasp...You left the service of God for that woman, yes?... _Elsa_ , to be exact?"

When Chris didn't answer, Loki just smiled. He said "You two seemed lovely together. And that daughter, she was beautiful. What a shame...It saddens me to see new life taken so quickly, and then have your spouse turn around and take her own life because of it-"

Chris quickly stood up to grab him, but Loki held a finger up and Chris couldn't move. He tried, but he was frozen like everything else. He said "Uhuhuh, you hurt me and you'll hurt Thomas." He grinned and sighed. He said "Oh, my Love. You continue to underestimate me. Thank goodness you're so gorgeous." 


End file.
